A Holiday That Will Last Forever
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: Alice and Jasper spend Christmas together. One-shot. It has some Breaking Dawn spoilers, so if you haven't read the book, don't read this! I don't own anything Twilight!


**Title: A Holiday that will last Forever**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Mainly Jasper and Alice, but there is some Bella and Edward too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything "Twilight". As much as I wish I did, I don't, and I have to make myself get over it.**

**This is part of a Christmas gift for one of my very close friends! Merry Christmas!**

It was almost Christmas, and the perfect image of it too. The snow falling outside the window fell in perfect patterns that left a soft white blanket covering the ground. And the Cullens were very happy.

Last year at this time it had been a whole different story.

The family spent these last few days finishing up their gift shopping and celebrating with the traditions that "normal" families enjoy doing on Christmas. A tree was set up, and the presents that had already been wrapped were under it. Eggnog was made, even thought the only people that would be drinking it were Jacob, his pack, Renesme, and Charlie. Even the traditional mistletoe was put up above the doorframe (much to Emmett's excitement).

Everyone was in high spirits and knew that this Christmas holiday was going to be amazing.

****

Alice stood by the back door; keys in hand, and an impatient look on her face.

"Come on Bella! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just give me a second."

The boys in the family were out hunting, and wouldn't be back until the next day, so it was a perfect opportunity for Alice to go out and get Jasper's Christmas gift.

That is, if they ever left the house.

"Honestly, if you're not ready in about two seconds I'm going to leave without you."

"Oh please do! I've already got my Christmas gifts. I don't need to go with you."

"But I need your opinion!"

"Then you're obviously not going to leave without me, and can afford to wait a little bit longer."

****

By the time they actually got on the road, which was a whole fifteen minutes later, it was snowing harder and crazily enough the traffic had picked up.

"You see, if you had gotten ready faster we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Alice, I'm sorry, but we're on the road now and that's all that matters."

"I know, I know. I just need to find the perfect gift for Jasper and I don't know how long that might take."

"Alice, I bet no matter what you get him, he'll love. You probably don't have to give him anything and he won't care, because as long as he has you he'll be happy."

"Do you really think so?"

"Alice, have you seen the way he looks at you?! The worst thing could be happening to us, but as long as you're in the room and you're happy, he could care less about it."

"Well, we still need to get him the perfect gift."

****

5 hours, 45 minutes, and 27 seconds later Alice had finally found the 'perfect' gift. And crazy enough, most of it had come from a store they passed 20 times where Alice kept saying, "No, nothing in there is going to be good enough."

And apparently, unbeknown to Bella, the 'perfect' gift was not in fact ONE gift but many different ones.

"Whatever happened to 'quality', not 'quantity'?"

"Oh Bella, I will have a gift that has a lot of quality, it just comes after these."

"I don't get what you're saying."

They were walking down the hallway of the mall, at a pace that set more of a "human" image to them. Bella had been following Alice, not really sure where she was going. Alice had finally decided that this was a good place to stop.

"You're sure you don't have ANY idea about what I'm talking about?" she said as she glanced toward the store they were in front of.

Bella turned her head and suddenly realization hit her.

"Oh. _Oh."_

The store that was less than 10 feet away from them was none other than "_Victoria's Secret."_

"Yes Bella. Now, I figured that you would be able to help me pick an outfit out."

"Ok. But then can you help me pick out my own too?"

"See Bella, this can be fun."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Well duh! I am most of the time. Anyway, we have to get to work."

Alice headed straight to the more risky pieces and picked out 4 pairs before heading to the dressing room. She emerged a few minutes later, wearing something that barely covered anything.

"Alice! How can you stand out here with that on?!"

Just as she said that a few older men, who were there with their wives, turned to look at Alice. Looking was probably wrong, gawking was more like it.

"Well, I need your opinion."

"It looks good. Now take it off and let's get it."

She looked at herself in the mirror, probably weighing the pros and cons of the outfit.

"I'm going to try on one of the others."

"Ugh. Then I'm going to go look for mine."

***

About 20 outfits later Alice had finally picked out the best ensemble. And it looked like it was all together about 10 inches of fabric.

"I know Jasper is going to love it!"

**Jasper POV**

"So what did you get Alice for Christmas?" Edward asked me as we were finishing up hunting.

"It's a diamond necklace with a heart that says "Para Siempre" in the center. I hope she'll like it."

"Jasper she's going to love it. But hasn't she already seen it?"

"Oh well she told me she wasn't going to look, but just in case Renesme's been holding on to it for me. Hopefully when it's with her she won't see it."

"Wow, very clever."

"Yeah."

They stood there in an awkward silence that seemed to last about 5 minutes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just….I really wanted to give her the perfect gift and even though the necklace is the closest I could find, I still don't feel like it's good enough."

"Honestly, Alice would be happy with anything you gave her. You could just be sitting next to her and she would count that as a gift. She's going to love it. Now, why don't you say we start to head back?"

"That's totally fine by me."

***

**Alice POV**

The next day was Christmas, and already everyone in the Cullen house was getting excited. Last minute gifts were being wrapped, and everyone's patience for the next day was starting to run short.

"OMG, I'm having second thoughts. Are you sure the gifts I got him are good enough?"

"Alice, I swear to God, if you don't shut up about it soon I'm going to hurt you."

"I just.."

"Alice!"

"Fine."

"Ok, so I was talking to Emmett, and he said that he FORGOT it was Christmas and that he didn't get me a gift!" Rosalie said as she walked into the room. "I mean, how can he forget when wherever you turn you can see freakin' holiday lights and Christmas spirit! Ugh, I don't get him sometimes!"

"See Alice? You're problems could be a lot worse."

***

**Jasper POV**

The gift exchanging had begun around 8 a.m. the next morning and the room was covered in wrapping paper and bows even though only about ¼ of the gifts had been opened.

Jasper had already opened a scarf, ipod, and digital camera from Alice, but she wasn't getting his gift until later.

"When we're alone." He had said.

Now, three hours later, they had finally gotten that alone time. He had taken her to their little home that Esme had built for them, and sat her down on their king sized bed.

"I know we normally don't celebrate much, but for you I'd celebrate anything. So I got you this, and I hope you like it."

He handed her the box and she opened it slowly.

"Jasper..it's beautiful."

"I saw it, and I knew I had to get it for you."

"_Forever. _I love it. Thank you. Can you put it on me?"

"Gladly."

Once it was on, Alice turned back to Jasper.

"Now I've got a surprise for you."

She got up, walked to the bathroom, and gently shut the door behind her. She put on the outfit she got from _"Victoria's Secret"_ and then walked back out into the bedroom.

Seeing Jasper's eyes get huge and his mouth drop open let her know she got the right outfit.

"Alice." He said. His voice was raspy and his breath was coming out in wisps.

"Merry Christmas."

He was off the bed in a second, his shirt already off, and was pulling Alice to him. He kissed her on the lips, hard, but still with as much love as he could muster.

"Merry Christmas Alice. I love you. Forever and always."

"I love you too Jasper, but for now, why don't you show me?"

He growled in her ear, and brought her over to the bed. Their bed. That they would be sharing for eternity. And there was no more talking for the rest of the day and the rest of the night.

**Merry Christmas Katie! For part of your gift I thought I would write you a short one shot about your favorite "Twilight" couple! Have a great holiday!**

**P.S. I love reviews! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
